Photon
Photon was a female Fobble Captain of the Knights of Meyer. She served as part of the unofficial commanding triumvirate for the Knights and Defilement operation, taking charge of the command of the Knights. During the Shadow Wars, which took place in the mid-2100s, Photon served alongside the leader of the Order, the Dark Flame, in their efforts against the S.M.S.B. and the Team of Terror. Biography Early life Photon was born sometime before 2075. At some point in the 2080s, Photon associated herself with the Dark Flame and became a captain of the Knights of Meyer. She knew of the Knights of Plague, whom she looked down on. Service to the Knights of Meyer Initiation Despite her rank as captain, her true rank was higher than her title suggested. She was a leading member of the unofficial commanding duumvirate, alongside the dark enforcer George. Photon was assigned to the Defilement, for which she defended the Dark Flame's idea to use it as a mobile headquarters for the organization. There, she oversaw training of the Knight of Meyer military and the trooper ranks, in particular. Photon sought to have only the best soldiers don the Knight armor, and sought to keep politics out of the ranks to guard against a lack of effectiveness. Photon also believed that a Knight's loyalty was to be first and foremost to the Knights of Meyer, not to any individual or comrade. Training KM-15 Photon herself oversaw the training of the Knight KM-15 and his KM Corps squadmates, KM-3, KM-8, and KM-29. After a training simulation, Photon noted to George that KM-15 and his class had the potential at becoming the best Knights of Meyer they had ever produced. However, she also noted that KM-15 was potentially too empathetic, despite having trained him and his class since their induction into the Knights of Meyer, after he strayed from his objective to save KM-8 prior to completing the simulation. Photon later expressed these concerns to KM-15 himself, ordering him to leave those who could potentially weaken the Knights of Meyer behind, speaking of KM-8. After the previous training session, Photon accelerated KM-15 and his fellow cadets training sessions, at times praising KM-15 in front of many members of the Knights of Meyer for his successes. However, Photon once again reprimanded KM-15 after watching his performance in a melee weapons exercise, during which the cadet once again expressed sympathy for KM-8. Following this, Photon sent KM-15 and his squadmates on their first deployment to an mining field, giving them a short briefing in which she explained the cadets were to "restore order", though she knew the truth. At the field's mining facility, Photon stationed the cadets on guard duty. In the meantime, she gathered a group of Knights with her and awaited to negotiate with the mining facility's miners that were on strike, whom had allegedly been riled up by infiltrating Team of Terror agents and had caused delays to the Knights of Meyer's mining operations. Once ready, Photon called KM-15 and the cadets to her, informing them that they would be accompanying her for the negotiations. However, immediately in response to the miner's requests, Photon ordered KM-15 and the rest of the cadets to open fire on the miners. KM-15 did not fire his weapon, but the rest of the squad did so, killing all of the miners. Despite his hesitation, KM-15 and the cadets were officially promoted to full-fledged Knights, but Photon remained disappointed in KM-15's lack of fulfillment. Photon decided to give KM-15 one last chance to show his worth by choosing him to be deployed on the Knights of Meyer's next mission to Palmyra, hoping a real battle would show him what it meant to be a Knight of Meyer. Attack on Palmyra Under orders from the Dark Flame, Photon prepared an assault on Palmyra to be led by the Dark Flame himself. Photon's Master was on the hunt for the Map of Light. If the Map of Light was destroyed, the very fabric of the light side would disintegrate. Photon was accompanied by at least eighty Knights of Meyer, including KM-15 and KM-8, to the city. There, the Knights of Meyer sought to find an ally of the Team of Terror, Eegan Grover, whom they believed had found the Map of Light. Immediately after Photon's forces touched down on the city streets, a battle broke out between the Knights of Meyer and the townspeople. KM-8, whom Photon had commended on his latest mission to a mining colony, was killed during the assault by Eegan himself. After the townspeople were rounded up by Photon's forces and Eegan's car was disabled, Eegan was brought before the Dark Flame and interrogated. Eegan, however, did not give up the location of the Map and was executed by the Dark Flame, and Jason Grover was instead taken as prisoner. When Photon inquired what to do with the surviving townspeople, the Dark Flame ordered her to kill them all. Under Photon's command, the surviving townspeople were killed, although KM-15 refused to fire his weapon and his conscience was awoken by the event. Before returning to the Dark Flame's command ship, Defilement, Photon and her forces searched the entire village for anything that could lead to the Map under the Dark Flame's orders. When nothing was found, her troopers returned to the Defilement. Once there, Photon confronted KM-15 and demanded he turn his rifle in for inspection, as well as to report to her division aboard the cruiser for evaluation. Photon determined that KM-15 ultimately needed to be reconditioned. In the meantime, the Dark Flame used his powers to probe Jasom Grover's mind and discovered that the Map of Light had been hidden with Britney Grover, something he immediately reported to Photon. However, before KM-15 could be reconditioned and further action could be taken by the Knights of Meyer on the children, the Knight betrayed the Knights of Meyer and helped Jason escape. On the bridge of the Defilement, after KM-15 and Jason escaped, the Dark Flame determined KM-15 had been responsible for Jason's rescue, and Photon noted that it had been the trooper's first offense against the Order. Despite KM-15's efforts, he was ultimately captured by KM-29. Soon after, Photon stood by as the Dark Flame tortured and murdered the former Knight for his involvement. Shadow Wars Return of the S.M.S.B. Several months after the sacking of Palmyra, Captain Photon gathered intelligence, which indicated the location of the MBH. The ensuing battle was initially intended as the Knights of Meyer raiding on the MBH, based on Captain Photon’s revelation, who led the attack until the Dark Flame Apparated into the front of the pack and took over. However, the S.M.S.B. had already returned from Asia and they were waiting for the assault. The Dark Flame sensed this, but he was ultimately unconcerned; he believed this would be a day long remembered. As the members of the S.M.S.B. prepared to hold off the Dark Flame, Photon was the first to launch attacks on the MBH, and she was followed by George and all the other Knights. Master Intelligence activated the shield generator before everyone came outside. The Dark Flame called off the attack now that he had everyone where he needed them. George called off the troops and Photon left with the others. Death Physical description Photon was a female Fobble who stood at 2.0 meters tall. Personality and traits Photon was fiercely loyal to the Knights of Meyer and believed that a Knight's loyalty was only to be given to the organization as a whole, not to any group or individual. Photon saw herself and her divisions as extensions of the will of the Dark Flame and looked down on sympathy in her ranks. Photon, privately, also believed that the meddling of politics ultimately led to ineffective ranks among the past Knights of Plague, and sought to ensure herself that only the best soldiers were worthy of joining the Knights of Meyer. The captain considered herself a perfectionist and kept herself in peak physical shape. She routinely walked dozens of kilometers while on patrol on the Dark Flame's headquarters in any typical day and was an expert in combat, particularly with all Knight of Meyer small arms. Photon also always insisted on fighting alongside her troopers on the forefront instead of remaining in the comfort that could have come with her elevated rank. As well, Photon took it upon herself to memorize all of the serial numbers of the Knights of Meyer under her direct command, such as KM-15. Relationships Thomas Meyer Captain Photon was one of the Dark Flame’s most loyal and trusted servants. Ever since the beginning of the Shadow Wars, Photon served him very loyally indeed. In contrast with her parents, Photon was fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord. In fact, at that point she was willing to sacrifice and give absolutely everything to serve her Master. In essence, Photon’s loyalty is only matched by fellow Knight of Plague George. The Dark Flame seems to have acknowledged Photon’s worth, referring to Photon as “his most faithful servant.” However, for all of the Dark Flame’s public claims, he never truly cared for Photon any more than as a useful servant who is as easily disposable as any other. Possessions *'Armor': Photon wore armor coated in chromium salvaged from a specialized skyfighter once owned by the NoHeads' Mr. Stupid NoHead. Its polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation, although the chromium served primarily as a symbol of past power. Photon also wore a traditional cape in black and red, the colors of the Knights of Meyer. *'Rifle': Photon's primary weapon was a G-11C rifle that was polished in chromium. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Villains Category:Pilots Category:Officers of the Knights of Meyer Category:Females Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Fobbles